Mommy
by Old Fiat
Summary: Thatz and Rune want their mommies, it's a dragon knights quest! Nadil is involved and so is an oc... who is Nourriture? Find out! Finished. Fin.


I don't own Dragon Knights or Star Wars and I don't want to. Press. Plus, what would I read/watch at 5:00 A.M.?

**-Mommy-**

**By _Old Fiat_**

**Chapter 1: I WANT MOMMY!**

Thatz sat on the windowsill silently. He could hear what sounded like all the Dragon Castle yelling for him.

"Hiding in the Lord's office was a awesome idea Earth." Thatz whispered to the dragon. " Unless-"

Thatz had been planning on saying "_Unless Alfeegi or Rune makes him do paper-work._" Which, unsurprisingly, is just what happened.

"Oh Mom," Thatz muttered looking towards the sky. "Help me!" He nimbly slid under Lykouleon's desk.

"But Alfeegi!" said Lykouleon. "I should help you look for Thatz!"

"Actually we haven't checked here yet." said Alfeegi.

"Then lets search!" said Lykouleon.

They searched everywhere in the small, untidy room.

"Well that's it there's nobody else in here." said Alfeegi.

"Except under the desk." said Lykouleon.

Thatz squeezed Earth hard, the dragon let out a scream, Lykouleon popped down.

"Hello Thatz," said Lykouleon. "Is it cozy under my desk?"

"H-hello my Lord." said Thatz stuttering. "I-I just wanted so-some time alone."

Alfeegi's angry face popped down. "Some time alone? That never seemed like the type that would want time alone."

Next second Thatz was crying into Lykouleon stomach.

"My Lord!" Thatz sobbed. "You act like a dad to everyone and My Lady acts kind to everyone but-" Thatz stopped, crying to hard too continue

Rune came in. "Lord Ly-" Rune paused seeing Thatz crying into Lykouleon's shirt. "But-"

Lykouleon mimed to Rune to hush. "But what Thatz?"

"But I want my mommy." said Thatz so quietly even Lykouleon couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?" said Alfeegi.

"My Mommy!" said Thatz sniffing. "And I don't mean Lady Raseleane." Thatz often joked around and called Raseleane 'mommy'. "I mean my mommy. I miss her."

"At least you know if your mother is alive," said Rune.

"RUNE!" said Thatz. "YOU WERE IN HERE?"

"Yes I was. I consider you lucky Thatz." Rune stopped. He had just noticed something.

Thatz had the white light inside of a fairy inside of him but also the black light of a demon and the green light of earth.

"What happened to your mother?" asked Thatz.

"My mother was a earth fairy and when I was five Nadil came in a disguise but he fooled her and took her away. I never saw her again."

"That's awful," said Lykouleon.

Ruwalk came in. "Lykouleon. Rath is causing trouble again. Oh hi Thatz!"

_There Chapter 1. wipes sweat off forehead For all those who review I will not be able to answer be cause it will be finished by the time it goes on. Sorry!_

_-Old Fiat_

**Chapter 2: Assignment**

The diner had been delicious, all the dragon knights and officers were all asleep. Only two people were awake. Rune and Lykouleon. Rune was running to Lykouleon's office hoping he was awake. Rune knocked on the beautifully carved wooden doors.

"Come in."

Rune entered the messy office. "Lord Lykouleon? I have something to tell you."

"If that is Alfeegi I'm gonna kick your butt. Stop bothering me." said Lykouleon.

"It's Rune."

"Ahh! Oh Hi Rune. You just scared me."

"Lord Lykouleon I think Thatz isn't human."

"That took you long to figure out. Of course Thatz isn't human, he's a dragon."

"I mean he was a human before he was a dragon. I think he might be part demon part fairy."

"Rune," said Lykouleon coming around the desk to look at Rune. "Delte came in a few minutes ago saying the same thing."

"But-"

"I think I have a assignment for my dragon knights, I'll just have to arrange it with Alfeegi tomorrow. Come on Rune, let's go to sleep."

"I need you three," said Lykouleon. "To find Thatz's mother and Rune's mother."

"How does this benefit me?" asked Rath crossing his arms over his chest.

"There will probably be demons," said Lykouleon.

"Count me in!" said Rath.

"Okay then. Here's your food."

"We're leaving now?" said Thatz.

"Yes. Bye!" said Lykouleon.

Cernozura lead them out. "I wish you all the best of luck."

Once the doors to the Dragon Castle closed Rath said, "Thatz, Rune said yesterday you acted like a baby."

Rune blushed. "I did not say that!"

"Did to."

"Well maybe I did. But I didn't say it like that!"

"Shut up both of you." said Thatz. "Aren't we trying to do something?"

"Lets find Rune's mom first," said Rath.

"She was taken by Nadil a long time ago," said Rune.

"To Nadil's castle then." said Thatz. Then he cupped his hands and pushed them at the ground. A portal to Nadil's castle.

Rune and Rath stared at Thatz.

"How did you do that?" Rune and Rath asked.

"Search me." said Thatz shrugging. "It'll work though."

"How do you know," asked Rath.

"I'll go first," said Thatz. "After five seconds one of you will go, etc,"

"I can feel it my son is coming." said Nadil to Anaru. "I mean _our_ son."

The Earth fairy struggled against her bonds. "Why did you throw him out of the house! Why!"

"I didn't want that twit around but now I've heard he's changed his name. Ah, Nourriture, I always knew you were a rebel. You will inherit my kingdom."

"You monster!" yelled Anaru. "You twisted demon."

"Won't it be fun know he has joined the Dragon Clan."

Nadil smirked and put on the disguise that had tricked Anaru.

"Wow it did work!" said Rune.

"I'm amazed you can do anything Thatz," said Rath looking around.

"Shut up." said Thatz. "Nadil's upstairs."

_Chapter 2. Written the same day as chap. 1. Chap. 3 was finished, like, three days after I started it. Kinda sad. See ya next chap. Oh and I won't actually be a character in this for those who like that._

_-Old Fiat _

**Chapter 3: Father+Mother+sonhappy family?**

"Come on." said Thatz. "All most there."

"Hello." said Nadil in disguise (N.I.D.)

"Daddy?" said Thatz. "Why are you here?"

Rune sensed it was Nadil. "Thatz, that's not you dad." he whispered.

"Nourriture?" said N.I.D. "Is that you?"

"Shh." said Thatz-really-Nourriture. "These people know me as Thatz."

"Doesn't 'Nourriture' mean 'Food' in French?" said Rune.

"Why hide your beautiful name, Nourriture?" said N.I.D. "Your mother is here."

"Mommy!" said Th-oh sorry-Nourriture.

"Nourriture." said Anaru.

"Come in." said N.I.D.

Rune and Rath came in.

"Rune?" said Anaru looking up from Nourriture.

"Mother?" said Rune.

"Rune," said Nourriture, standing up. "This is my mother."

"Your mother?" said Rune. "But-"

"Oh Rune this is your half-brother Nourriture."

"Half-brother?" said Nourriture.

"I'm related to you?" said Rune.

Rath however was talking to N.I.D.

"Why did you name your kid Food?" asked Rath.

"The same reason the Dragon Clan named you Rath," said Nadil took off his disguise. "Just fooling around."

"Thatz!" shouted Rath. "This isn't your dad it's NADIL!"

"1 out of 2." said Nadil. "I am Nadil but I am his father."

"But it can't be." said Nourriture. "I'm a human!"

"Please no _Star Wars_ moments here." said Nadil.

"Fine," said Nourriture. "But if I'm a demon/human-"

"Demon/Fairy." said Anaru.

"Demon/_Fairy_," said Nourriture. "But the point is then why do I have a human body!"

"That was a trick of Anaru," said Nadil walking towards Nourriture. "She put a shape changing stone inside of you." And Nadil stuck his hand into Nourriture's stomach and pulled out a small red crystal.

Nourriture's form began to change. Large white bat-like wings grew out of his back, his skin turned pale, his eyes turned red and his hair turned black with white streaks.

"Much better." said Nadil. "Now then, my son, what will you do now?"

"Kill you," said Nourriture's voice was raspy and they could bearly hear him.

"What did you say?"

"KILL YOU!" yelled Nourriture jumping up from the floor.

Nadil conjured his sword and lunged at Nourriture. He couldn't kill him, not his heir.

Nourriture conjured a shield of earth around himself. "Don't you dare." The rock absorbed Nadil's sword, which Nourriture grabbed.

"NOW-" yelled Nourriture jumping up. "YOU DIE!"

Nadil's blood splattered on the walls and all over Nourriture.

"Rath," said Thatz, looking at his bloody hands. "Please burn his body with your fire."

"Mother," said Nourriture. "I want to be human again."

"Rune," said Anaru hugging Nourriture. "Go get the stone."

_There almost finished. I'll have to say Bye Bye next chapter. I love my readers! kisses hand and waves_

_-Old Fiat_

**Chapter 4: Back**

On the way back they found out Thatz was only royalty of the Demon Kingdom, which he would give to Lykouleon. Duh.

"We're taking you back to Castle," said Rath. "You can help around."

"I would be delighted," said Anaru.

"Thatz?" Rune was standing beside him on the balcony while he was watching the sunset.

"What?"

"I think that you were very brave. Killing Nadil and giving the demon lands to the Lord." said Rune, looking at Thatz with genuine respect in his voice. "And how you didn't care whether any one knew all our secrets, you aren't afraid to show how you feel."

"I have plenty more secrets were that came from." said Thatz looking at the pink, purple, orange and red streaked across the sky.

"Hey," said Rath popping his head out. "Diner."

"Come on." said Thatz, smiling. "Let's go eat.

**-THE END-**

_Wow! My first Dragon Knights fan fic. COOL! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll never forgive you if you don't._

_PLEASE. Guilt eyes _

Don't worry! I'll probably write another! giggle I have you in my clutches! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABUHAHAHAHA breathes in HAHAHAHA! For all those who care, I do love Thatz! But I do _not _have a plushie of him, I find that scary and stupid. Most of my fan fics will be about Thatz. 

Love you.

_Yours Truly,_

Old Fiat


End file.
